


Homework

by SydneyMichele



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyMichele/pseuds/SydneyMichele
Summary: Request → N/AA/N → not my best writing tbhPairing → reader x stanWarnings →  a little bit of angstWord Count → 801





	Homework

stan was not like his friends and he knew this. her tried not to let it bother him, but when he was left out of things, it did. he was always the seventh wheel. bill had beverly, mike had ben and richie had eddie. he was always left out. whether it be sitting out for a ride at the fair or getting stuck with someone else for a partner project, it always happened.

“hey stan, are you coming?” eddie asked as the two of them walked out of the high school doors.

“where?” he asked, looking at him.

“the movies. bill was supposed to ask you in third period,” eddie answered.

“no?” he said, only it came out as a question. “bill hasn’t talked to me all day. the only class i have with him is the only class he also has with bev so i don’t talk to him that much.”

“hey fuckfaces, you coming?” richie asked, as he stood in front of the other losers.

“oh s-s-shit stan. i t-t-totally for-g-g-got,” bill said and his smile dropped.

“it’s fine anyways. i think i will just go home and do homework,” he tells them and begins to walk away. 

“why the hell would you want to do homework?” richie yells after him, but he ignores him and keeps walking.

stan did not go home and do homework. instead he threw his bag on the couch and went outside to stare at the nature surrounding his house. he sat in a lawn chair and watched as the wind moved the trees and he listened to the birds chirping. he did not notice he was crying until he heard a voice. 

“hey, stan…. are you okay?” y/n asked as she looked at him as she stood by the chain-link fence. he knew she had just gotten back from the all-girls private school.

“yeah, ugh,” he wiped his face with his sweater. “i’m fine.”

“no you are not,” she looked to her left and hopped over the fence-something they would alot as kids and they would get into trouble because of it after many pair of their jeans had holes in them. she walked over to him and hugged him. it was a bit of an awkward hug becasue he was still sitting down. “what’s wrong?” she asked him.

“i am always left out of things by my friends. it makes me feel unwanted,” he tells her. 

“i have known you for how long? you are not unwanted,” she smiles at him.

“just today bill forgot to invite me ot the movies,” he says, giving her an example.

“are they going to the movie right now?” she asks him.

“i think so, i did not ask,” he sighs, wiping his cheeks again. 

“come with me,” she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. she walked through his house and over to her own house. “mom, i am leaving!” she grabbed her bag and walked back out. 

 

“you seriously took me to the movie theater?” he asked as he stopped to look up at the sign. 

“yes,” she walked to the door and held it open for him. “now come on.”

“i hate you sometimes,” he walked inside and the two walk over and buy tickets. “shit, they are by the popcorn machine,” he whispered and grabbed her hand. 

“what do you want to do, talk to them or just watch a movie?” she asked and handed him his ticket.

“i do not want to intrude and be a seventh wheel, so let’s just go and watch whatever movie is on the sign…. but that means we have to walk past them,” he says. 

“do you want to acknowledge them?”

“not really at the moment.’

“well then just hold my hand like we are in a date and look at me as we walk past,” he does it and it works. 

“not sure if i should be glad they did not see me or if i should be mad they didn’t” he laughed, which makes y/n laugh as well. 

 

around halfway through the movie, stan turned his attention from the movie to y/n. 

“why are you staring at me?” she whispered, with a smile on her face as she turned towards him. 

“thank you,” he told her. 

“for what?” she whispered. 

“for making me feel better. i am not the seventh wheel anymore,” he said, with a large smile his face. 

“oh yeah, and why is that?” she asked and leaned closer to him. 

“probably for this,” he kissed her. 

“hey lovebirds. stop swapping spit,” richie broke them up.

“that is gross,” eddie whined. 

“holy shit, stan?” richie yelled. stan looked back and shushed him. “is her name homework? because i would want to do her too,” richie said.

“beep beep richie,” bev said.


End file.
